


Петров умрет от зависти!

by Vodolej



Series: Про динозавров и Петрова [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Русский археолог-материалист Шура Лазарев нашел в горах нечто, чего не в силах себе объяснить логически.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ни единого раза в жизни не был на раскопках, но лопату в руках держал.  
> Написано для команды "Терра Инкогнита" на ФБ-17.

Скала раскололась сверху донизу еще в доисторические времена, за прошедшие тысячелетия исполинские глыбы неспешно расползлись в разные стороны, образовав очень узкий проход, полузасыпанный вросшими в землю камнями. 

Лазарев, сам по себе маленький и тощий, и то пробирался с трудом. Он разодрал одежду, оцарапал щеку, и еще более нещадно – руки, порезал икру, зацепившись за какой-то камень с острой гранью, и что было хуже всего – ушиб щиколотку. Лазарев сам поражался, как не расколотил голову, провалившись в трещину в земле, обошелся малыми повреждениями. Но дела его все равно были плохи. Щиколотка заметно припухла, становиться на ногу было все больней.

Лазарев редко впадал в панику, но если бы он ей легко поддавался – он бы ей вполне легко поддался. Рация разбилась, когда он ухнул в провал, пластиковая бутылка с водой тоже раскололась, вода вытекла в считанные секунды, впиталась в иссушенную глину с поразительной скоростью и испарилась быстрее, чем Лазарев успел прийти в себя. 

Он не знал куда идти, потому что не видел солнца. Собственно, теперь он вообще не знал куда идет, бессистемно блуждал по пещеркам и мелким крутым каньонам с отвесными стенами, пока не вышел в узкое ущелье, где приходилось ковылять бочком. Деваться было некуда, пришлось перелезать через камни.

Жажда все сильнее давала о себе знать, да и боль усиливалась. После того как Лазарев присел передохнуть – он сумел подняться лишь с огромным трудом, раненая нога взвыла диким криком. Лазарев осознал, что в следующий раз он попросту не сможет встать.

Однако он заметил, что метров через двести длинный каменный коридор заканчивается, он видел настоящий солнечный свет в конце туннеля, оранжевый, закатный. Лазарев похромал с удвоенной скоростью и, конечно же, с его-то везением, он угодил в ловушку.

Почти у самого выхода скалы резко сужались, смыкались настолько тесно, что одуревший Лазарев, влетевший в просвет, туго застрял, как пробка в бутылке. 

Он затрепыхался, обдираясь о камни, подался назад, слыша хруст одежды, но сделал только хуже, и на этот раз застрял так основательно, что даже дышать мог с большим трудом. 

Край каменного разлома был совсем рядом, рукой подать. От жары и духоты воздух рябил, колыхался, казалось, он закручивается зеленоватым, едва заметным спиральным маревом. Лазарев подергался, как мушка, завязшая в паутине, но с безысходностью признал, что крепко влип. Под рубашкой, по ребрам и по бокам текли крупные капли… пот, должно быть. Или кровь, ободрался-то он здорово. 

Лазарев попытался усмирить подступающую панику. Теоретически через день-два он достаточно похудеет, чтобы пробраться через узкое место. Проблема была в том, что Лазареву совершенно не хотелось худеть целые сутки, расплющенному между двух скал, без воды и теплой одежды. Днем южное солнце раскаляло землю как сковороду, но по ночам было так холодно, что зуб на зуб не попадал.

Лазарев невольно всхлипнул, поддавшись жгучей жалости к себе, и тут, словно наяву, услышал хлесткий голос Петрова:

– Академик Хлюпченко изволят носиком хлюпать?

Прозвучало так реально, и настолько по-петровски, словно тот стоял где-то за плечом и наблюдал с неизменной насмешкой за мучениями Лазарева. 

Впрочем, даже Петров не был настолько моральным уродом, чтобы хладнокровно наслаждаться мучениями раненого товарища. 

В этой дружной и, в целом, неплохой экспедиции, две вещи выводили Лазарева из себя – неизменные ежеутренние скорпионы в ботинках и Володька Петров, который был похуже всех скорпионов, вместе взятых. Петров, конечно, вещью не был, он был явлением природы, стихийным бедствием, карой господней, чумой и погибелью, которую Лазарев, по его скромному мнению, ничем не заслужил.

Однако Петров невзлюбил Лазарева с первого взгляда. Причины сего были туманны и не совсем понятны, однако, как намекнула Майка Виноградова однажды, у Лазарева было четыре научные публикации, и две из них в британском научном издании, а у Петрова – всего одна. 

Петров, если говорить о нем честно, вообще мало походил на ученого. Двухметровый и шкафообразный, с хищным крючковатым носом и взглядом обезумевшего от злости ястреба – он смотрелся куда как естественней со штыковой лопатой или кувалдой, чем с крошечными шпателями и кисточками. Но на самом деле Петров был большим специалистом, говорил на десятке языков, включая мертвые, пахал наравне со всеми и потом еще отдельно колдовал со щеточками, метелками и увеличительными стеклами над своими драгоценными экспонатами. Петров писал диссертацию и ухитрился насмерть поссориться с кем-то влиятельным в научных кругах, что, впрочем, никого не удивляло. Характер у Петрова был вредный и задиристый.

Сначала Петров осторожно прощупывал почву вокруг Лазарева, отчего-то с первого дня экспедиции избрав его любимой жертвой. Выбрасывал свои ядовитые склизкие ложноножки, полные, на первый взгляд, дружеского ехидства, и проверял реакцию. Реакция Лазарева был однозначной – равнодушие и полный игнор, Лазарев был закален долгими и страшными годами школьной травли. Однако Петрова его безразличие не смущало, он лишь сильнее борзел и позволял себе выпады, которые были недостойны взрослого человека и ученого, пусть даже всего с одной публикацией.

Впервые увидев Лазарева на раскопках, с лопатой, Петров выронил свою кувалду и принялся хохотать. Ржал он обидно, но удивительно заразительно, сгибался пополам, хватался за ребра и живот, и хохотал до слез. Лазарев, вообще-то, работал наравне со всеми, но Петров не мог смолчать.

– Ну и зачем вы дали этому хлюпику лопату? – наконец не выдержал он. 

Прозвучало это очень грубо и мерзко, зашло слишком далеко за рамки приличий. Лазарев остановился и пристально уставился на Петрова, хотя он и сам не знал, что сделает – запустит в Петрова лопатой или… Вряд ли тут сработает простое: «Отвянь, Петров». 

– Володька, ты мерзавец! – буркнула Майка Виноградова, еще и кирку так воинственно сжала, словно собиралась Петрова треснуть по хребту в воспитательных целях. 

– Пардон, я лишь имел в виду, что нас почтило высочайшей честью своего присутствия выдающееся научное светило! – немного смутившись, поправился Петров. – Светоч, я бы сказал, нашей темной цивилизации, а вы ему – лопату! Ему, выдающемуся уму современности! Гению среди нас, ничтожных червей, ползающих в своей необразованности и тщете бытия…

– Петров, ты безмозглое трепло! – не выдержал Лазарев. 

Петров медленно расплылся в широкой улыбке, все зубы показал, белые и крепкие, как на подбор. Сообразил, должно быть, что наконец-то зацепил, задел за живое. Лазарев мысленно обругал себя и продолжил работу, как ни в чем не бывало. Но с того дня Петров словно с цепи сорвался.

– Здравия желаю, товарищ Хлюпченко! Над нашим лагерем безоблачное небо! – со злобным ехидством рапортовал он, встретив Лазарева поутру.

– А по этому вопросу вас может проконсультировать профессор Хлюпарев, крупный специалист своего дела! – торжественно сообщал Петров кому-то, кто имел глупость к нему обратиться.

– Майн херц Хлюпхен! – проникновенно вещал Петров, приложив руку к груди. – Спешу сообщить, что мое дежурство было позавчера, а значит, сегодня я свободен, аки птица в небесах, и даже знать ничегошеньки не желаю обо всем, что не касается моих непосредственных обязанностей! Доступно, о хатуль мадан души моей? 

– Петров – ты редкостный придурок, – вздыхала Майя. – Тебе что, тринадцать лет?

– Но меа пуэлла! – возмущался Петров. – Кара миа! Ты несправедлива к бедному скитальцу, что жаждет лишь одной справедливости и неистово трепещет перед выдающимися умами, что озаряют человечество светом истины и безграничных знаний… про тебя говорю, Хлюпиненко!

Майя вздыхала, отмахивалась и уходила. Лазарев все чаще подумывал о том, что было бы неплохо огреть Петрова лопатой по голове. 

Но теперь, очутившись в этой западне, в жутком каменном одиночестве, Лазарев бы только обрадовался, увидев Петрова рядом. Ему до жути, до слез захотелось оказаться в лагере. И чтобы в котелке булькала каша, а из палатки девчонок то и дело доносились бы взрывы смеха. И чтобы бородатый Сережка Чохашвили терпеливо натачивал лопаты, со скрежетом и звоном. А Светочка раздавала бы каждому по ежедневному шоколадному батончику. Увидеть бы родные, чумазые и загорелые лица ребят – Майку, Катеньку, Свету, Димку, Сережку… даже Петрова. Господи, чудесный, обожаемый Петров, отрада для глаз! Лишь бы не эти мертвые холодные стены, испещренные рытвинами, исцарапанные и обточенные ветром. Жуткая тишина многовековой пустоты и бесчеловечного одиночества. Лазарев заплакал.

– Скажи, Шура, – спросил вечером у костра Петров. – А у тебя девушка есть?

Костер бросал алые, желтые и оранжевые отсветы на его пиратскую физиономию с густой черной бородкой, загнутым носом и чуть раскосыми татарскими глазами, обрамленными длинными ресницами. Петрову для завершения образа не хватало только банданы с черепом и вульгарной большой золотой серьги в ухе. Хотя сережка у него на самом деле была, в правом ухе, плоская серебристая «таблетка».

У Петрова было такое невинное выражение на чумазой, загорелой морде, лишь в глазах плясали ехидные черти, дожидаясь подходящего момента, что у Лазарева на загривке волосы встали дыбом. 

– Володенька, но у меня нет времени на амуры, – ласково и мягко сказал Лазарев. – Я научной деятельностью занимаюсь… статьи публикую. 

Грохнули все. Лицо у Петрова стало обескураженным, растерянным и немного обиженным, чертики исчезли, губы поджались. Петров даже покраснел сквозь бронзовый загар.

– Значит, девушками не интересуемся, – пробормотал он. – В научку сублимируем… понял, не дурак.

Лазареву, который смеялся вместе со всеми, почему-то показалось, что Петров все переиначил и сделал какие-то свои выводы.

Слезы текли по лицу, собираясь на подбородке, и очень скоро кожа начала зудеть. Лазарев опомнился – глупо и безрассудно терять драгоценную влагу в таких условиях. И нос теперь чесался со страшной силой. 

Терпеть это было решительно невозможно, Лазарев втянул живот и попытался дотянуться до лица хоть одним пальцем. В плече что-то страшно хрустнуло, но двигаться стало легче, рука высвободилась из плена, и Лазарев с наслаждением поскреб щеку.

Так и будешь хлюпать и жалеть себя? – зло спросил голос Петрова у него в голове. – Или попробуешь что-нибудь сделать, ничтожество кабинетное?!  
Голос Петрова был намного злее и беспощаднее самого Петрова. 

Шевели булками, академик недоделанный, – ругался он, пока Лазарев потихоньку, по сантиметру протискивался через разлом, оставляя на камнях клочья кожи. – Давай, задохлик, еще немного! Мямля! Рохля несчастная! Чего остановился, чахлый каракум? Не больно – не интересно, знаешь?! Ползи, ботаник! Хлюпик! 

Лазарев так обозлился, что из последних сил рванулся вперед, и, обдираясь о камни, все-таки преодолел узкое место и вывалился на выветренный, твердый каменный пол. 

Несколько минут он корчился и стонал, хватая воздух ртом. Каждое движение отзывалось острой болью. Майка и рубашка прилипли к телу, пропитавшись кровью, сочащейся из многочисленных ссадин. Дышать было настолько больно, что Лазарев решил даже, что сломал себе ребра в кашу. Но потом острая боль утихла, Лазарев с трудом поднялся на свои несчастные полторы ноги. 

Зеленое мерцание исчезло… кажется, потому что краем глаза Лазарев замечал вокруг себя мутные завихрения, то там, то тут. Но стоило ему посмотреть в упор, как зеленый туман бесследно пропадал, словно не бывало. 

Лазарев дохромал до самого конца ущелья и замер. Потом осторожно, не веря глазам своим, потер лицо грязными ладонями. Пейзаж не изменился.

Перед ним расстилалось бескрайнее зеленое море густой травы, высокой, почти в человеческий рост. Травяное море простиралось до самого горизонта, от края до края, и не было ему никаких границ. А ведь Лазарев точно знал, что в местных окрестностях травы не было… да никогда! Сплошные пески кругом. Не могло здесь быть таких степей, просто не могло – и все. 

Но оно было, он видел это собственными глазами, и видел, что по этому морю неспешно бродят…

Завропосейдон, – важно сказала в его голове Майка; она всегда всё знала, за что ее и любили, и не любили одновременно. 

По травяному морю, утопая в нем по мощные колени, бродили завропосейдоны, небольшими группами, с детенышами. Вовсе не зеленые и не бурые, какими динозавров обычно рисуют. Они были сиреневыми, а те, что помельче – малиновые, а самые крупные и, видимо, самые старые – фиолетовые. 

Вокруг этих неспешных лиловых стад крутились в траве какие-то твари помельче, хищники, должно быть. Лазарев видел только мелькающие то там, то тут рога, белые и желтые, да трава колыхалась. 

Это был очень яркий мир. 

Слева, метрах в семидесяти, из скалы бил источник. Водопад промыл небольшое озерцо и утекал узким ручейком, теряясь где-то в непролазной глубине трав. Возле озерца крутились и скандалили с пронзительным визгом мелкие существа, многоцветные, словно коралловые рыбки. 

Майка промолчала, должно быть, таких зверьков даже она не знала. Они чем-то походили и на двуногих крокодильчиков, и на саблезубую белку из мультика, и на хомячков, только ростом по колено. Смотреть на них долго было невозможно – в глазах рябило. Белкодильчики были и изумрудные, и темно-синие, и розовые, и малиновые, и оранжевые, желтые, ярко-красные, белые… правда, их окраска невольно навевала мысли о том, что они жутко ядовитые. Было что-то болезненное и предостерегающее в насыщенности красок.

Должно быть, местные хищники видят в инфракрасном спектре, реагируют на тепло, а не на цвет, – подумал Лазарев.

Заинтригованный ученый взял в нем верх над измученным человеком. Лазарев пожирал взглядом открывшуюся перед ним картину, пытаясь запомнить как можно больше подробностей. У него возникло ощущение, что он больше никогда ничего подобного не увидит, поэтому он старался увидеть и запомнить все.  
Над его головой что-то отчаянно завопило, со скалы сорвалась стайка огромных разноцветных птиц и взмыла в небо клином.

Археоптерикс, – сообщила ему Майка. – И это не птицы, они ближе к рептилиям, промежуточное звено. И их тут, кстати, вообще быть не должно, они из совершенно другого времени.

Тем не менее, археоптериксы уверенно парили в небе, на фоне заката, наплевав на то, что быть их не должно. 

Лазарев задрал голову – и шлепнулся на задницу, ноги ему окончательно отказали. Солнце, большой апельсиновый шар, почти докатилось до горизонта, а с другого края вышла Луна… обе. На небольшом расстоянии от привычной белой Луны, с лунным кроликом на ней, плыла вторая, маленькая и голубая. 

Лазарев бездумно смотрел на них и ни-че-го не понимал.

Этот мир был невообразимо молод. Он… он просто не мог существовать, он сам себе во всем противоречил! Насколько Лазарев мог судить, анахронизм тут погонял на анахронизме. И все же – этот мир существовал.

Он был наполнен звуками, запахами и цветом. Динозавры ревели, перекрикивались, пересвистывались и перещелкивались. С неба доносился клекот. По траве бежала рябь от ветра. Журчала вода в ручье, шумел водопад. 

Это была терра инкогнита, терра аномалус, но оно было настоящее, не галлюцинация, не мираж, не бред воспаленного разума.

Лазарев вдруг вспомнил того старика из ближайшей деревни, и его историю. У старика были золотые зубы и морщинистая кожа цвета красной глины. Старик говорил, а Петров переводил, став непривычно внимательным, серьезным и сосредоточенным. А они столпились вокруг, словно цыплята, и слушали, приоткрыв рты. 

Река времени, – говорил старик, – свободно огибает одинокий утес, что вырос на ее пути. Мягко обтекает его и следует дальше своим путем. Но иногда она натыкается на скалы и тогда разбивается, дробится, попадает в гроты и пещеры, путается в лабиринтах, прячется под землю и вырывается на свободу с ревом и белой пеной. Там может происходить что угодно, человеку не постичь. 

Это загадочное место – это был осколок заблудившегося времени, озерцо, что осталось навсегда отрезанным от течения. Необъяснимое чудо. 

Лазарев облизнул пересохшие губы и машинально поглядел в сторону ручейка. То, что он увидел, заставило его мигом вскочить на ноги, несмотря на усталость и боль во всем теле – ядовитые белкодильчики переместились на опасно близкое расстояние, заинтересованно принюхиваясь и повизгивая. Они пробирались вдоль скалы, не слишком спешили, но определенно двигались в его сторону, по всей видимости, привлеченные запахом его крови. Такие мелкие твари, должно быть, обладают отличным обонянием, как пираньи. И нападают примерно по такой же тактике – стайкой, повалят и растерзают на клочки. 

Лазарев понял, что пора ему убраться подальше. Вряд ли пестрые белкодильчики спешат поприветствовать его как нового члена их доисторического общества.

Когда-то Лазарев услышал занятную теорию, мол, не станет никакой инопланетный монстр или древний допотопный зверь лакомиться человеком, потому как не знает, что это такое, не способен переварить, не воспринимает как пищу, ну и прочая софистика. Так вот, Лазарев не собирался проверять это на собственной шкуре, что-то ему подсказывало, что белкодильчики эту теорию не слышали и способны сожрать все, что шевелится и истекает кровью. 

Лазарев позволил себе окинуть последним взглядом поразительную, фантастическую перспективу. Лиловое небо с двумя лунами и солнцем, почти упавшим за горизонт, заполненное стаями… тех, у кого были крылья, кем бы они ни были. Травяное море, по которому перекатывались волны, и где никогда не ступала нога человека. Исполинские силуэты вдалеке, издающие низкий трубный рев. Эх, сюда бы камеру, хоть паршивенький мобильный телефон. И чуточку больше времени. 

Лазарев интуитивно знал, что больше сюда не вернется и никому никогда не сможет в точности рассказать о том, что тут увидел. Это был крест, который ему придется нести с собой всю оставшуюся жизнь… и если он не поторопится, – заметил в его голове ехидный голос Петрова, – то жизнь эта будет крайне короткой, долго нести не придется, вспотеть не успеешь.

Лазарев полной грудью вдохнул воздух молодой планеты, решительно повернулся и зашагал прочь, не оборачиваясь. Межгорная тропа, по которой он сюда пробирался, которая казалась ему сплошной дорожкой боли и мучений, теперь была совершенно чистой и пустой, прямой и вполне себе пешеходной. 

Он больше не просачивался между камнями, а спокойно, даже неторопливо брел, стараясь не нагружать больную ногу, и плечами не касался стен ущелья. Словно что-то ужасно хотело, чтобы он убрался отсюда поскорее. Но Лазарев уже ничему не удивлялся, и совсем не удивился, когда эхо рева, журчание водопада и взвизги за его спиной резко смолкли, словно отсеченные ножом. Краем глаза он замечал зеленые всполохи и догадывался, что если обернется, то увидит… возможно сплошную скалу прямо перед носом, возможно черный провал в неизвестное, пустоту… в общем, не стоило оборачиваться для собственного же блага и здоровья рассудка.

А ведь местные что-то знают, – подумал Лазарев. – Сказки не берутся из ниоткуда. Наверное, такое уже случалось – шел-шел добрый молодец и провалился в трещину в земле. Бродил по пещерам, пока не вышел на такую вот узкую дорожку, увидел что-то, потом вернулся и рассказал всем. Может быть, ему и не поверили, но его историю запомнили и передали в поколения.

Это обнадеживало. Значит и он, Лазарев, сможет вернуться и рассказать. Конечно, в лагере все решат, что он головой ударился, бредил от жары или помешался от жажды, но местные… эти поверят. Надо только попросить Петрова побыть толмачом.

Лазарев вдруг осознал, что он совершенно, ни капельки, не боится злоязыкого и вредного Володьку Петрова. Да и вообще, никого на свете не боится. Даже профессора Менжинского, оставшегося в Москве, ту еще злобную и придирчивую сволочь. Даже научного совета с их заковыристыми, недобрыми вопросами к его несчастной диссертации. Теперь все это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что Лазарев увидел собственными глазами. Потеряло значение, стало плоским, не страшным… как иллюстрация из детской книжки для самых маленьких. 

Петров умрет от зависти, – подумал Лазарев, с удовольствием представив лицо Петрова, когда тому придется переводить. – Ну держись, Володька! Мы еще поглядим, кто из нас академик Хлюпченко!


End file.
